Computer equipment and related componentry is becoming more modular in design to allow for system design flexibility as well as for easy maintenance and replacement of faulty or damaged parts. Modular flexibility is being designed not only into hardware components, but also into peripheral equipment and devices such as fans, motors, filters etc. The present invention is directed toward achieving modular flexibility and has as an object the goal of providing for easy mounting and removal of a computer fan or similar type of auxiliary equipment within a computer assembly. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an easily removable fan assembly that provides a degree of acoustical and vibration isolation, in order to minimize shock and acoustical vibration travel from the fan assembly to adjacent computer components.
Specifically, prior art computer assemblies typically utilize loose hardware pieces, such as screws and nuts, to secure computer components within a computer housing. Loose hardware pieces make removing and re-installing component pieces more difficult not only due to the tedious nature of manipulating screws, bolts and nuts but also due to the difficulty in properly repositioning and aligning the components upon re-installation. Loose fastening hardware also tends to increase vibration and sound levels of computers as the hardware pieces loosen over time. It is thus another object of the present invention to provide a mount for computer components which minimizes the use of loose fastener hardware and does not require the manipulation of fasteners to remove or reinstall the computer component.